Liang Qui
Background One of Alphard Alshua’s top lieutenants who affectionately refers to Alphard as an elder sister, she has hinted to have been with Alphard ever since she and Siam had gone their separate ways. Liang Qi has been through many missions with Alphard, all the while becoming closer to her. Alphard goes into hiding, making Liang Qi write her a note saying it was from Siam to get her back. Her plan backfires when Alphard discovers it was Liang Qi who sent the note, and is about to kill her when she says for Cummings to kill her instead. Cummings refuses and in despair Liang Qi runs off and swallows some experimental drugs so to make her gain abilities like Canaan that Alphard could like, but ignoring Cummings' warning of their incompleteness, Liang Qi suffers from the side effects and becomes even more deranged, and is eventually mercy-killed by Cummings, who cries at the death of his superior. Appearance Liang Qi has shoulder length black hair and bangs across her forehead. She wears a purple kimono like dress that goes to her thighs and has long sleeves. She has some sort of accessory on her neck. Liang also has brown eyes. Personality Liang Qi appears to be calm and even-tempered, but is in fact unwavering, merciless, crazy, and very much obsessed with admiring and idolizing Alphard to the point of being in love with her. She will destroy anything that comes between her and her "sister." Weapons Liang Qi is seen with an airsoft replica of a Heckler & Kock USP. She also uses a Makarov PM, Micro-Uzi, and two RPG-7 launchers with ridiculously oversized warheads. Biography Liang Qi was Alphard's top lieutenant until Alphard decided that Liang Qi's emotions were too much for her to let go. Liang Qi is then obsessed with getting rid of Canaan because she thinks that Alphard will see her if Canaan is not there. She sets a trap to lure Canaan into an old factory where she almost kills Canaan. Alphard decides to pay her a visit and the two have a deadly confrontation. In the end, Liang Qi wants to be killed by her "sister" until Alphard says for Cummings to kill Liang. Liang then swallows down pills, thinking that Alphard would pay attention to her if she was like Canaan. Having swallowed the pills, this makes her hair turn white and eyes red. She goes insane and thinks that it's Canaan in the mirror, not her. She orders Cummings to kill Canaan and in return she will love Cummings. Cummings shoots Liang Qi and she dies in his arms, happy that "Canaan" is dead. Episode11-3.jpg|Liang Qi dying in Cummings arms Relationships Cummings: Liang's underling. He is in love with her but Liang doesn't return his affections until after he kills "Canaan". Alphard: Liang Qi refers to her as "sister." She has an attraction to her. Canaan: She hates Canaan with a fiery passion out of jealousy. Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Dead